lifeafterfandomcom-20200222-history
Sand Castle
|woodcore= |resin= |oak_seedling= |row2=Stone |stone= |sulfur= |tin_ore= |alloy_drill_bit= |row3=Hemp |hemp= |castor_seed= |hemp_bast= |row4=Gather |berries= |berry_seed= |watermelone= |strawberry= |row5=Fishing |row6=Animals |rib_meat= |leg_meat= |claw= |row8=Kreatures |bone= |rib_meat= |infected_blood= |claw= }} Sand Castle is in LifeAfter one of the Pact Zone you can visit without any fear of fighting against other player. Environment Easy to handle Sandstorm Resistance Farming * Wood farming while stand in front of a Tree and hit the Tree with your Fists or with Tools to . * Stone farming while stand in front of a Stone and hit the Stone with your Fists or }with Tools to gather . * Animal / Infected / Humanoide Hunting while attacking with a or other Weapons. After killing the target go to them and gather with pressing the "Collect" button * Gathering while walking to the wanted resource like Berries and hit the "Collect" button. Infected Infected in LifeAfter are a necessary part. You will find infected in the center of the map and in the south of the Castle Ruins Difficulty III Special Infected Special Infected in LifeAfter a mini bosses in that game. You can find them on difficulty V area. He will give you combat experience new dollar and a lot of other resources after defeating them. Animals Humanoid Soilders are in the center of the map in the Castle Ruins Difficulty III and in the north Mechenary Camp Difficulty II NPC's You can find NPC's in Scientas HQ in the east of the map. In Sand Castle are some NPC's. Some of them give you some tasks. The most of them want to recive gifts from you before he give you his task Tasks Daylies Map Exploration In LifeAfter, you will go over exploration quests where you need to discover locked chests. You have to discover 6 locked chest in this zone. Subsequent to finishing these quests, you will get 1000 gold bars. And for every chest, you will get 1000 new dollar and some items like , , and many more. In this guide, we will discuss where to discover these chest in Sandcastle. NOTE: You will face some difficulties in these locations. It doesn't matter which server. The chests are mostly different you should search in similar area to find the chests. Stronghold Merc Castle In Sand Castle you can take the Stronghold Battle. These are an Team Event with an Team with minimum 2 Players. At the beginning you need to kill 4 Snipers. They are mostly in the top of the roof. The next step is to dismantle the Merc Communicator they will shown on the map and be guarded by 2 trupps. After Destroying the Communicator you need to leave this area with the Helicopter. He is always in the same place. If you and your team are know what to do you can let one of your group walk to the landing point before dismantled the last communicator to avoid the new sniper. After dismantling the last communicator the sniper will always respawn and shoot at you. The Stronghold ends after passing the blue field. Reward 1 Star Reward= |-| 2 Star Reward= |-| 3 Star Reward= |-| 4 Star Reward= |-| 5 Star Reward= Exploit You can take the task Strongold Battle in Fall Forest, Sand Castle, Snow Highlands, Mouth Swamp and Mount Snow. After you finish that task you will receive feat. Now you can talk to Kestrel near the Board and can exchange an Exploit. Sand Castle Leave You need to walk to the red Helicopter Evac Point on the map to leave Sand Castle. Before you can do that you need to transfer infected resources while sending it to your camp. Remember that you need to pay a taxes to your camp and doesn't get the same amount of resources you are sending to you. But every resources they payed in the taxes will help your camp to grown up and will help you to recive some special Buffs. The taxes is managed by the camp self. Note that you can not leave while you and your dog carry infected resources. May you need to pay to sent more resources or use the storage and sent the leftover on a new day to you. Category:Places Category:Sand Castle